An exhaust gas treatment device such as a particulate filter or a catalytic converter usually includes a housing in which is arranged at least one ceramic body for exhaust gas treatment. This ceramic body is designed as a particulate filter element or as a catalyst support, depending on the type of exhaust gas treatment device. Since the ceramic body has a flow resistance, it is exposed to axial forces in the direction of flow of the exhaust gas during operation of the internal combustion engine. In the case of a ceramic body designed as a particulate filter element in particular, these axial forces may increase considerably with an increase in the load on the particulate filter element.
Direct contact between the ceramic body and the housing, which is usually made of sheet metal, would result in destruction of the ceramic body and/or the housing. To prevent contact between the ceramic body and the housing in the axial direction, it is fundamentally possible to support the ceramic body on the housing on its outlet end with the help of supporting elements that act axially. These supporting elements may have or be formed by elastically flexible wire mesh cushions, for example. The supporting elements are designed in the form of a ring, for example, and are arranged as far as possible toward the outside radially to support the ceramic body axially on the housing. Assembly of such supporting elements is relatively cost-intensive.